


And They Were College Roommates

by bryhon



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Can you tell I like college AUs?, College Roommates, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Might get mature/explicit later on but we'll see how it goes, Roommates to lovers, Swearing, They're both gay full stop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryhon/pseuds/bryhon
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak finally has a chance to be independent -- about 200 miles away from his overbearing mother. With a great group of friends and a bright first semester ahead of him, what could go wrong? Well, maybe falling for his roommate. Especially if his roommate is Richie Tozier.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 1





	And They Were College Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bright-eyed and hopeful, Eddie arrives on campus. Mike helps Richie and Eddie unpack and the two boys share a moment that has the potential to change everything.

Eddie shields his eyes from the sun as he approaches the residence hall that bears the name he had memorized ever since he got the email a month ago: Columbia Hall.

 _Finally_ , thought Eddie. Finally, he was here. At college and away from home. Away from--

"Eddie Bear!" His mother calls from her minivan. "You can't leave without giving me a kiss!"

Eddie's eyes roll almost subconsciously, but he turns around with a smile and returns to his mother's arms, which are large and suffocating around his back and neck.

"Okay, Ma, I have to go now," Eddie huffs through his mother's shirt.

"Are you sure you don't need my help unpacking? I could--"

"No, Ma, it's fine, really. I only have two bags."

She sighs and lets go of him. "Okay, Eddie. You know it's never too late to come home and take a gap year."

"Ma, I'm literally _at school_."

"Oh, I know, Eddie. It's just-" She starts to choke up. 

"Ma-" Eddie's face goes red as he looks around to see if anyone else is near.

"My baby boy is going to college!" She bursts into tears as she grabs Eddie again, swinging him around her large build. Finally, at his protest, she puts him down and says her last goodbye.

As she gets into her minivan and drives away, Eddie feels a weight lift off his shoulders. He waves at her as she gets smaller and smaller, and he smiles.

He's finally free. From his mother, at least.

"Hey, Eddie Spaghetti!" Richie Tozier calls from the doorway to the building, grin brightening up the already blazing day.

"Richie!" With a jump, he goes to greet his friend.

"You're here early," Eddie remarks, and Richie begins to laugh.

"What?" Eddie asks.

"You didn't say anything when I called you that."

"Called me what?"

Richie grins maniacally. "Eddie Spaghetti!"

"Oh my God."

"That means you're starting to like it, Eds," Richie asides as the boys make their way into the dormitory building.

"No, it means I've started to tune you out. And don't call me Eds. You know-"

"How you hate it when I call you Eds, I know." He teases. "But what fun is it to actually respect your friends' wishes?"

Eddie sighs as they continue walking.  
"Speaking of friends, where's Big Bill and Mike?"

"They're still unpacking their things. Complete buzzkills, the both of them."

"You're moved in then, already?"

"Right-o, Eds. My mom dropped me off an hour early by accident so I figured I'd get a head start. I sweet talked the RA to let me into our room before anyone else. Of course all my shit is still all over the floor, but..."

"And what do you mean by 'sweet talk', Richie?"

"It means I swiped the key when she wasn't looking," he giggles, and Eddie playfully shoves him against the door.

"Wowza, Eds. You give quite the push for a tiny guy."

"I'm not tiny!" Eddie cries. "I'm 5'6", that's like, average height."

"Sure, Eds," Richie relents. "Whatever you need to tell yourself."

-

Their room is bigger than they expected. When Eddie mentions this, Richie can't help but make a 'that's what she said' joke.

"Shut up, Richie," Eddie asides as he takes a look around the room. 

That phrase had become its own currency within the Loser's Club; it was used almost as much as "holy shit!" or "no fuckin' way". Of course, like most phrases thrown his way, it didn't deter Richie. It never had.  


"Where do you think I should put my bed, Spaghedds? I mean, it'll be tough fitting me and your mom on that tiny mattress, but I can make it work."

Eddie rolls his eyes for the second (and certainly not the last) time that day.

"Well, I want mine in the right corner, so you can take the left. We can push them in from the center pretty easily."

"With these noodle arms?" Richie wiggles his arms near Eddie's face. "No way. Let's get Mikey in here. Motherfucker's a football star! If anyone can do it it, it's him."

Eddie doesn't want to admit it, but they could use some extra help. Between moving the furniture and organizing all of their things, it would take a while if it was all done by two lanky, chicken-legged 17-year-olds.

Now it could be done by two lanky, chicken-legged 17-year-olds and one slightly larger 18-year-old.

"I got it," Richie prompts before bringing his phone from his back pocket. He frowns. "It's dead, dude."

"How? We just got here!"

"When I finished bringing all my shit in here, I got bored waiting for you. Contrary to popular belief, scrolling through Reddit memes _does_ drain your battery."

"I'll call him." Eddie huffs and grabs his phone, quickly dialing Mike.

"Yello?" He answers after a ring.

"Hey Mike. It's Eddie."

"Yeah, Eddie, I know it's you. I've had your name in my phone for like, four years."

His face goes red. Even with close friends, Eddie is bad with phone calls.

"Right. Well, Richie and I could use your help down here moving the beds and stuff. Whenever you're free."

"Well, I just finished stocking the fridge, and I've got some time before Bill gets back from Target. Meet you in 2?"

"Yeah! Thanks. We're in Room 139."

"Got it."

He hangs up.

"Mike's on his way," Eddie tells Richie, who pumps his hands in front of him.

"Yes! Big Mikey on the scene. Watch out! Here comes a fumble!"

Without warning, Richie comes barreling into Eddie, knocking him clean off his feet. For once, he didn't account for Eddie's small frame, so with a light ~woop~, the boys land on the tiled floor, Richie on top of Eddie in a Twister-like dog pile.

"Richie! What the hell was that?!" Eddie's muffled yells are still very clear from underneath Richie.

"It's a fumble, Eds. Don't you know anything about sports?" Richie groans as he rolls over to lie next to Eddie, who's now facing the ceiling.

"I've never played a game of football in my life and I somehow still know that's not how that works."

It's quiet for a bit.

Richie turns. "You okay? Didn't think you'd drop like that."

"I'm fine," Eddie insists as shifts his leg on the floor, just to see if anything hurts. "Just don't fumble me in our dorm room."

"So anywhere else is fair game, then?" Richie smiles.

"That's not what I'm say--"

"That's what I heard, Eds."

Eddie turns to face Richie. "Don't call me--"

He stops when he realizes he's only a few inches from Richie's face. 

Richie's eyes, big and brown, are looking into his. They look sort of, _childish_. Innocent. His dark freckles dot the space from his nose to both of his cheeks, and his glasses are pushed off-center. 

Eddie had never noticed how pretty his eyes were.

"Am I interrupting something?" Mike calls from the doorway, prompting them both to shoot up and scramble to their feet.

"No, just, uh, testing the comfort of the floor," Eddie says, cheeks flaming. 

"Okay..." Mike replies, eyeing the room. "Well, if we wanna get this furniture where it needs to be before Bill gets back, we're gonna have to get started. But judging on his love for the $1 section, that could be awhile from now."

Richie laughs as he gives Mike a hand at measuring his desk.

But Eddie stands alone, lost in thought. 

The image of Richie's eyes won't leave his vision. And his lips.

Eddie could have sworn that when they were down there, he saw Richie lean in, ever so slightly. With parted lips.

Eddie feels his stomach flutter, and quickly brings his hand to stop it. He looks over to Richie, who's making another stupid joke that elicits no reaction from Mike - Richie Tozier, who up until now, Eddie only ever considered as a friend.

Eddie knows Richie is gay, ever since one of Bill's sleepovers in eighth grade, but he'd never thought he would ever be interested in someone like _him._

Maybe Eddie was mistaken, but something nagging at the back of his mind suggests otherwise.

Could his roommate, his best friend, have feelings for him? What else could a kiss mean?

And maybe the most important question of all: why does it all make Eddie's heart beat just a bit faster?

 _Oh boy,_ Eddie thought to himself as he looked over at the floppy haired boy with glasses much too large for his face. 

_This might be a problem._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos is much appreciated xx


End file.
